Strawberry babymilk
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Mayuri makes a new candy and wants to test them on Yachiru. What happens when she hides them in Ichigo's bag and the teen tries one and just when Gin comes along. Oh boy. More pairings to come
1. Candies

**~ BLEACH**

It was another day in the Seireitei as the soul reapers went on with their daily duties. In the twelfth division, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was busy with another experiment. He had gotten a computer link to the world of the living and he found a few things interesting with the female body...not counting porn, other scientific things...though he has booked mark some certain pages. He stood up and held a plastic jar that was full of his new candies. 'I wonder what the effect these will have on a female body.' thought Mayuri.

"Captain." called a voice. Mayuri looked to see his vice-captain and daughter; Nemu Kurotsuchi. "What do you want now?" demanded Mayuri. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but, how do you plan on testing the new candy?" asked Nemu. "Very simple, I want you to give it to that little vice-captain, Yachiru, she loves sweets." said Mayuri.

"But, didn't Captain Kenpachi say she wasn't to have anymore candy?" asked Nemu. Mayri went over to her and smacked her across the face. "Don't talk back to me, just give this to Yachiru before she leaves with Kenpachi for the world of the living." said Mayuri. Nemu nodded and took the bottle. She then left, leaving Mayuri alone.

'Good, now to see those females without the clothes, more research to do.' thought mayuri, turning on his computer.

**~ BLEACH**

Yachiru let out a yawn as she and Kenpachi waited for the gate to open. Since the war started, everyone has been taking turns looking over Karakura town. Yachiru grumbled a bit, upset. She wanted some candy but Kenpachi cut her off. She then heard footsteps and looked behind her.

Nemu was standing behind her with a plastic jar in hand. "Yachiru, I wanted to give you this for your trip, it should be enough to get you through the patrol." said Nemu. The small girl took the jar and saw small candies inside. "Yay, thank you~" cheered Yachiru. Nemu nodded and left her alone.

Yachiru hid them in her sleeve just as Kenpachi came over. "Come on, the gate is open." said Kenpachi. "Okay, Kenny~" said Yachiru. She jumped onto Kenpachi's back and the two went through the gate. Soon, Karakura town was below them and they landed in the park.

"Okay, let's finish this quickly, I want to find Ichigo and fight him again." laughed Kenpachi. "Ya, let's find Itchy!" said Yachiru. They flash-stepped away and came to the high school. "I'll look around her, you look that way." said Kenpachi. Yachiru nodded and ran off.

She came to a door and went in to see it was a locker room, from the smell of body spray, it was the boy's locker room. She looked around and heard the shower going. She then went over to a bench with a bag on it and sat down. She pulled out the jar of candies Nemu gave her and opened it. She was about to pour it into her mouth when she heard Kenpachi's voice coming towards her.

She jumped a bit and closed the jar and hid it in the bag next to her. She didn't want to get in trouble with Kenpachi, if she did...he wouldn't let her watch him fight anymore! "There you are, let's go, Ichigo isn't here." said Kenpachi. "Okay, Kenny, let's go." said Yachiru. She was back on Kenpachi's shoulder but looked back.

'My candy.' thought Yachiru. Just as they left, coming from the shower room was Ichigo. "Strange, thought I heard someone in here." said Ichigo. He shrugged and changed back into his summer school uniform. He went to the bench where his bag sat and picked it up.

"Better get home before goat-chin freaks out." said Ichigo. With his bag over his shoulder, Ichigo let the locker room, unaware of what was in his bag.

**~ BLEACH**

Mayri was watching this video he found when there was a knock at him door. He quickly exited out and faced his door. "Who is it?!" demanded Mayuri. The door opened and Nemu came in. "Captain, I delivered the candies to her." said Nemu.

"Good, then we should be getting some results soon." said Mayuri. "Though, she asked for more." said Nemu. "More, but that was the only batch!" said Mayuri. "She said she nearly got caught by Kenpachi and hid the jar, but, when she snuck back, it was gone." said Nemu. Mayuri only started beating Nemu.

"Ah, your so worthless!" yelled mayuri. "I-I'm sorry, sir." said Nemu. "Leave!" ordered Mayuri. Nemu obeyed and Mayuri was fuming. 'Great, just where could those candies have gone?!' thought Mayuri.

_**A/N: and so it begins. tell me what you think, plz review.**_


	2. GinIchi - Strawberry Milk

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo let out a sigh as he closed his bedroom door. His father and sisters weren't home and wouldn't be for a while. 'What to do now.' thought Ichigo. He laid back on his bed, not bothering to change as he stared at his ceiling. It's been a while since he was last home alone, so he was bored now.

'Guess I could start my homework.' thought Ichigo. He sat up and opened his bag when something fell out. He picked it up to see it was a plastic jar of small round things, the container read 'Candies'. 'The fuck is this?' thought Ichigo. He opened it and took one out and looked at it.

It was a kinda whiteish-tan color with swirls of white in it. "Never seen candies like this before." muttered Ichigo. They looked harmless so Ichigo just gave a shrug. He popped one into his mouth, sucking it a bit. It tasted milky and creamy, a strange flavor for a candy.

'Not the best flavor.' thought Ichigo. It eventually dissolved in his mouth and he closed the container and put it on his desk. "Maybe Karin or Yuzu would like them more." said Ichigo. He pulled out his book and started doing his homework. Five minutes went by and Ichigo let out a discomforting groan.

His hand went to his chest and rubbed it a bit. It felt weird, not a painful weird, a discomfortable weird. 'The fuck, why do I feel so weird suddenly.' thought Ichigo. He tried to ignore it but it became worse and he clenched his jaw. "What is going on?" whimpered Ichigo.

He put his homework down and headed dowstairs to the clinic. 'Maybe some pain pills will help.' thought Ichigo. He went into one of the rooms and started going through the cabinet. "Where the hell are those pills." cursed Ichigo. "Lookin for somethin, Ichi?" asked a voice.

Ichigo froze and jumped left just as a kidoh spell hit the counter. The teen looked up and saw Gin Ichimaru, hand still raised. "Oh good, ya really have improved from tha last time." purred Gin. "What are you doing here?!" demanded Ichigo. "I came here lookin for some fun." said Gin.

He moved towards Ichigo but the teen rolled out of the way and let out a groan. His chest was feeling even weirder now. Now that Ichigo faultered, Gin pinned him from behind. "Not feelin well?" asked Gin. "Sh-shut up!" groaned Ichigo.

Gin let out a sigh. 'How boring, I came here to have some fun, but he's not up to it.' thought Gin. Ichigo started squirming and Gin pinned his arms down, hands on his chest. It was then Gin had squeezed a bit and felt something wet. He pulled one hand up and looked at the white drop of liquid.

He stared at it and licked it up to be shocked. It was milk, Ichigo was producing milk?! 'That might explain why he's uncomfortable, he's buildin up with it.' thought Gin. This made the older man smile, maybe he COULD have fun after all. "Do ya want meh ta help ya with your little problem, Ich-i-go?" asked Gin.

"Fuck off." growled Ichigo. "Ya sure, I can help with ya little milk problem." said Gin. "What milk problem?" asked Ichigo. 'So he doesn't know.' thought Gin. The man smiled and squeezed Ichigo's nipple.

Ichigo gasped as more milk squirted out. This shocked the teen, how was he producing milk, he was a guy! "So, ya SURE ya don't want any help?" asked Gin. Ichigo wanted to refuse but the pressure came back, making his chest tighten up. "Fi-fine, just make it stop." said Ichigo.

Gin smirked and picked Ichigo up and tossed him onto the examination table. Ichigo let out a small cry before Gin was over him. With ease, Gin unbuttoned the teen's shirt, seeing the perk, pink buds. He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking long and hard. Ichigo let out a moan as he felt his nerves started to tingle.

Gin let out a small, pleased sigh as the he drank the milk. It was delicious and creamy, he couldn't get enough. He opened one scarlet eye and looked at the teen's face. Ichigo's eyes were half opened and dazed, a faint tint colored his cheeks and his mouth was open and panting. This sent a shiver down the man's spine, this was starting to arouse him.

'Hm, I never noticed Ichi was so cute.' thought Gin. He pulled back from the small bud and started licking it, getting small whimpers from Ichigo. He grinned before attacking the other, making the teen arch his back a bit. This was too much for the older man. He pulled back again and removed the teen's pants and underwear.

Ichigo blinked but was in too much of a high to care. Gin removed his clothing and was now naked in front of the young vizard. Ichigo blushed as Gin found some lotion and used it on his slightly leaking member. He thrusted into the teen, getting a cry from him, only it wasn't of pain, he had luckily hit his prostate dead on. "Ah, Gin." moaned Ichigo.

Gin bent his head, sucking at Ichigo's nipple again and the milk flowed into his mouth. Ichigo let out a shaky moan and the older man pulled out before thrusting back in. He released a loud cry of pleasure as Gin started a fast, steady pace and continued to drink the milk at the same time. "Ah, ah, oh shit, Gin, hm, so good, nah." moaned Ichigo in bliss. Gin let out a small chuckle and pinched the other nipple.

"Oh god, q-quit teasing me." groaned Ichigo. Gin pulled back and gave a hard jab to his prostate. Ichigo arched his back, crying out at the top of his lungs as white and stars flashed before his eyes. "Aw, but it's so fun when ya make these little sounds." cooed Gin. Ichigo let out pants as Gin went back to drinking.

Gin then grabbed Ichigo's length and started pumping it along with his thrusts. "Shit, Gin, yo-your going to make me cum!" cried Ichigo. "That's tha point." purred Gin. He gripped it even harder, and Ichigo gasped, cumming all over their chests and Gin's hand. He released Ichigo's length and the teen laid back, panting hard and shuttering a bit.

Gin licked his hand clean and grabbed some hanging robes. Once both were covered, he carried Ichigo upstairs and laid him on his bed before following suit. "I-I'm surprised that you stopped drinking near the end." gasped Ichigo. "Oh, I'd continue, but ya were dry." said Gin. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty, limp hair.

"Thank god, that was uncomfortable." said Ichigo. "Say, how WERE ya able ta produce milk?" asked Gin. "I don't know, it started after I ate one of those candies." said Ichigo, pointing to his desk. Gin picked it up and looked at it. It didn't look like much, but then, Gin felt something on the bottom of the container.

He looked and gave a snort. "What is it?" asked Ichigo. "These aren't actually candies, they're one of Mayuri's crazy candy experiments." said Gin. "Are you serious, how can you tell?" asked Ichigo. Gin showed the bottom which had some writing and an image of Mayuri's face with his tongue to the side like he ate something good.

"Damn that bastard!" cursed Ichigo. "Ya, but it ain't over, says here these candies are to mess with the female body with tiny microbots and it starts or increases production." said Gin. "So, these candies help with milk production...wait, but I'm a guy!" yelled Ichigo. "Hm, these microbots must make the milk and cause it to multiple and increase milk production...oh, it says effects wear off in twenty-four hours." says Gin. "Wait, so it's going to happen again?!" yelled Ichigo.

"Yep and I'm glad, I love ya strawberry milk." purred Gin. Ichigo blushed but then groaned. "Oh fuck." cursed Ichigo. "Hm, oh it's happening?" asked Gin. "Ye-yes." moaned Ichigo.

Gin chuckled and patted his back. "Poor Ichi...hey, want ta pull some pranks with meh?" asked Gin. "What, how?" asked Ichigo. Gin chuckled and held up the jar. "With these, let's see what kind of mischief we can get into." said Gin.

"Uh, sure, sounds like fun." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and then Ichigo let out a discomforting groan. Gin pushed Ichigo down and the teen stared up. Gin opened his eyes and hooked a finger into his own robe. "Wanna go for round two?" asked Gin.

Ichigo shuttered and nodded. Gin grinned and removed their robes. "Heh, I'll make ya scream with pleasure." said Gin huskily. Ichigo shuttered as he felt Gin enter and start drinking from him again. Just who will be these guy's first victim?

_**A/N: Well, Gin seems to have had fun, so did Ichigo. Now, who is next to get these milky candies? Stay tuned.**_


End file.
